


Patrick's Help

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Pete & Patrick's Girl [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Almost Bathtub Sex, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassing Situations, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick wants a piece of Sam. Will she throw him a bone or will Pete be the only to own her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pete's Mocking

¡Fall Out Boy!

It had been six months since Sam & Pete's little "escapade" as they called it. They remained in touch, becoming good friends. Some might even say best friends, Pete's relationship with Sam was like the one he & Patrick shared, except for the sex part. He loved Sam & in turn Sam loved Pete for all he was worth.

***

Patrick took a seat in the recliner opposite of Pete as he scribbled down lyrics, tongue peeking out the front of his mouth slightly as he concentrated. Finally, he noticed Patrick & looked up at him, a smile that couldn't be described as anything but a Pete smile on his face. He waited for Patrick to speak, but he didn't.

"What's up 'Trick?" Pete asked abandoning his piece of lyric littered paper. Patrick looked up at him, a nervous smile on his face.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you can't get mad. Promise?" He asked slowly, hands fidgeting with one another. Pete cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Okay? What's it about?" He asked. Patrick ran a hand through his hair before plopping his hat back on his head. He was nervous & ready to just walk away, forget this ever happened. But he couldn't, Joe & Andy wouldn't make a big deal about it, but this was Pete he was talking to.

Patrick sighed inwardly, "A-Are you & Sam... da-dating?" He asked with s slight stutter. Pete blinked, expression holding none, Patrick was getting ready to be yelled at. He slid his eyes shut, leaning away from the bassist. No shouting came, just a muffled sound from Pete. Patrick looked at him slowly, Pete was definitely laughing at him. Pete took notice to the hurt look in his friend's eyes.

"Sorry but, why are you so scared about asking a simple question?" He asked, "And no, we aren't dating. We just fool around from time to time is all." Pete continued. Patrick nodded dumbly at the information, he couldn't decide whether it was good or bad.

"Oh okay, thanks Pete." He said standing & ready to head back to his room.

"Why do you ask?" Pete fired. He turned around, 'Of course he'd had to know.' "You wanna fuck her huh?" Pete said rudely. Patrick didn't even turn around. "Thought so. The only way to succeed with such a, dominant girl like Sam is you gotta take charge before her. And maintain the dominant one, knowing you you'll be the one screaming for it up the butt." He continued laughing.

"Screw you Pete! I can be dominant if I want to be," Patrick bit back only making Pete laugh harder.

"If you say so, I say put you're money where you're mouth is. Sam's coming over at one, make you're move Casanova," Pete said as he exited the living room. Patrick glared at him as he left, finally sighing & unclenching his fists.

"I will." He mumbled & trudged upstairs to his room. Patrick was going to prove Pete wrong, he was going to have sex with Sam, even if it killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Fall Out Boy!

~Later That Day~ 12:45 A.M

Sam fished the keys out her pocket & stepped inside the house of her friends. She toed out her sneakers & hung her rain drenched sweater on the coat rack. Sam walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle if water from the fridge.

"Pete? Patrick? Andy, Joe?" She called throughout the house only for silence to be her response. She sighed & headed down to the studio, aka the basement. Familiar sound equipment, along with a few guitars & basses belonging to Fall Out Boy her only company. Sam made herself comfortable on the couch down there, slipping in her earphones & listening to 'Death Valley.'

***

Patrick heard Sam's voice echo through the hallway & into his room, he hadn't answered for fear of him doing something wrong. He sat there, staring at his cracked bedroom door. Questioning if he should go down there, say hi, then retreat to his room.

***

Sam felt the presence of another person, she cracked open an eye, smiling goofily at her visitor. She wasn't surprised at all when he straddled her waist, hot hands resting on her sleeved shoulders, making the skin underneath the cloth scorch. He nuzzled her jaw, & kissed it softly before meeting her gaze.

"Long time no see Sammy," he purred burying his face in the side of her neck. Sam chuckled softly, rubbing his lower back calmly.

"It's been two weeks Pete, not forever." She responded. Pete smirked against her skin & brushed his lips over it, then leaned away. His hazel eyes flickering over her young face, he brushed a bit of hair from it.

"Its getting pretty long eh," Pete stated more than questioned. Sam smiled softly, her bangs had grown longer, & now blocked the vision from her left eye completely. She nodded & hugged her friend, arms looping under his armpits. He hugged her back, sensing something wasn't right. "You alright Sammy?" He asked searching her expression.

Sam met his gaze, "Yea, fine." She responded sounding unsure. Pete gave her a skeptical look, but knew not to pester her. He nodded & kissed her softly, happy when her mouth began moving against his. She cupped his face, eyes closed tightly as she tried fighting back the tears. Neither noticed the door open or the sound of footsteps sounding from the stairs.

"Hey Sam- oops! Sorry you two!" It was Patrick. Pete leaned away, smiling at his friend with swollen lips. Sam turned her head to look at him, seeing something flash in his green eyes. He stumbled up the stairs in his flustered state. Pete climbed off Sam, helping her to stand.

"We'll continue this later?" Pete questioned hopefully. Sam shrugged with a grin as she followed him up the flight of stairs.

***

Pete ditched Sam at the house with Patrick, something about a meeting or some shit like that. So Sam made herself comfortable on the couch, stretching across the entire couch as Patrick walked inside. He sat down in the recliner & flicked through the multitude of channels.

"So, how was you're day so far 'Trick?" Sam asked rolling onto her stomach & looking at the dirty blonde.

Patrick set down the remote, "Uneventful. Yours?" He asked staring at the show. Sam recognized it as Cupcake Wars.

"Same. We should like totally-"

"Make out?" Patrick questioned absentmindedly. His eyes widened, lips in a tight line as he sheepishly looked at Sam. Her brown eyes were blown wide with the deer in headlights look. "Sorry! Speaking out my ass as usually, I meant nothing by it!" He squeaked.

"I- uh, gotta go?" She questioned more than stated. "Yea, that's it. I gotta go." Sam quickly grabbed her damp sweater, pulled it on, then threw on her sneakers before exiting the house effortlessly. Patrick sat there kind of hurt at Sam's reaction.

***

Sam sat in the diner as the rain had yet to let up. It pelted everyone in its wake, leaving some soaked to the bone, while others already getting sick. She played with the stirrer in her cappuccino, thinking back to what Patrick had suggested earlier. If he'd known what Sam had been through previous weeks, he wouldn't have said anything that would make Sam uncomfortable.

"You alright hun?" Sam jumped at the soft voice. She looked up from her now cold beverage to see the red haired waitresses standing besides her, notepad in hand in case of an incoming order.

"Is it really that noticeable?" Sam asked. She tried making it seem like everything was fine, when really nothing was. She was friends with benefits with a guy who could literally be her father, & not to mention a relationship she barely managed to get out alive too. The waitress, Sandy, took a seat opposite from Sam in the booth.

"Plain as the rain outside. What's wrong?" Sandy asked. She was at least late 40's, her aged features went well with her fiery hair. Sam sighed, she couldn't pin point the reason why she trusted this woman so much. But she did. "It's not my right to judge. I'll help though if I can." Patrick said that to Sam before. In fact, he's said it many times.

"Well..." Sam began & spent the next half hour telling this woman her problems. Sandy listened though, her weathered gray eyes intent on Sam the entire time. Finally Sam finished, & leaned back against her seat.

"Do you still love him? The one who hurt you?" Sandy asked. Sam wiped away a stray tear, shaking her head.

"No. I hate him, so much," Sam added. Sandy nodded & took her hand.

"Good. Time to move on, do you have feelings for anyone else? Someone who would never hurt you intentionally?" Sandy asked once again. Sam thought this over. There was Pete, but Patrick became part of the mix as well. She merely nodded. "Okay, first you need to move on. Spend time with them, see if the feelings are being retaliated."

"Okay, thank you Sandy. Order something, anything you want. I'll pay," Sam thanked happily. Sandy smiled softly at the teen & glanced over the menu.

~5:40 P.M~

Sam decided it was best to return at FOB's house, to A) explain to Patrick why she up & left, & B) to maybe finish things with Pete.

***

"Whore, where'd you disappear to? Came home, you weren't here & Patrick was upstairs balling his eyes out, & when I tried talking to him he chucked a lamp at my head," Pete said throwing his arms around Sam. She hugged him back out of reflex, then kissed him with bruising force. Pete was taken a bit back but returned the forceful kiss. Sam came to her senses & pulled back.

She looked at Pete, "Pete, I'm sorry but... I don't think I can do this anymore." She said murmuring the rest. Pete wasn't mad, he understood; she wanted a relationship, with love, & romance, & arguments. Sam wanted something Pete knew he could never give her.

"I understand, its alright, I had fun while it lasted. I don't regret anything we did, do you?" Pete asked resting his head against hers. Sam smiled through tear filled eyes. She cupped his face.

"Course not, I love you too much to regret anything. Ever." She said confidently. He smiled back, the corners of his eyes crinkling with that full Pete smile he rarely did anymore.

"Now go, fix up shit with Patrick," he said lowly.

"How'd you-" Sam questioned unable to continue.

"When I mentioned you're name- that's when he chucked the lamp at me," Pete said with a laugh. Sam nodded & released Pete, then began her trek upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Fall Out Boy!

***

Sam didn't even knock, just pushed open Patrick's door, cringing away as it creaked. He didn't even roll over, he remained with his face in the pillow. 'I fucked up big time,' Sam thought. She walked over to his bed, & sat on the edge, removing her shirt.

"Please leave," came Patrick's muffled voice. Sam ignored him. She poked, & prodded at him until he grew fed up with her. Patrick groaned as if in pain when he rolled over. "I repeat, please-" he gasped at Sam. And not in a good way. Sam gaze dropped to the sheets, allowing Patrick's eyes to roam over her abused body.

"This is why I left, he made suggestions like that. Painful suggestions," Sam muttered. Patrick was sitting up now, gentle hands running over the bruised skin of Sam's stomach, sides, & back. "He always did it where people couldn't see."

"Who?" Patrick asked scared, "Was it Pete?"

"No!" Sam answered way too fast, "No 'Trick. Pete would never... he doesn't even know." She continued shivering when Patrick pulled away.

"Then who did it? Please, I just want to help you Sammy," Patrick said softly.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I left him. Patrick you can help me, by helping me to forget. And I broke off the fwb with Pete, he was cool about it. He understood," Sam replied. Patrick looked at her slightly surprised.

"Why?" He asked. Sam shrugged as she traced patterns in the sheets with her pointer finger.

"I needed more than sex. I need love, & compassion, I mean Pete shows me compassion. But I want a relationship, somethi- someone I can showcase to my friends-"

"A boyfriend," Patrick breathed, Sam nodded solemnly. He finally pulled himself from his trans like state, he wouldn't mind having that with Sam. "Help you forget? Alright, c'mon I'll run you a tub." She nodded & followed Patrick to the bathroom.

***

He sat on the ledge of the tub big enough for two people, he checked the temperature making it slightly warmer than lukewarm. Sam sat on the sink, still shirtless. He finally shut off the water, then looked to Sam.

"Its ready Sam," he said calmly. Sam stood & began to shed the remainder of her clothing, Patrick being modest covered his eyes until she was in the tub. "So, you gonna stay the night?" He asked randomly.

"Yea, I guess. Being with people who love me is better than being alone," Sam replied. He nodded & handed her the soap, Sam took it & washed away the filth she could. None could be washed away from him though. A knock sounded from the closed bathroom door.

"Can we come in?" Came Andy's high voice. Patrick looked to Sam who nodded.

"Come in," Patrick replied. Andy turned the knob & opened the door, Joe was there beside him. Both smiling shyly at Sam.

"Hey guys..." she murmured gazing at them with pained brown eyes. Andy kissed the top of her head & Joe gave her a fist bump, neither planned on asking about the visible bruises & small cuts.

"You gonna stay with us for a bit?" Joe asked. Andy shifted behind Joe, blue eyes calculating.

"I guess that would be a good idea," Sam said hugging a knee to her chest. She wasn't uncomfortable with being nude in front of her friends, because they were family. She'd seen all of them naked, except Patrick since he had body issues for no reason.

"Why not stay forever? Tour with us, be a roadie. Not like you're parents will miss you," Andy butted in, arms crossed over his chest. Sam sighed knowing his point was valid, going home, where people barely notice you.

"I don't know Hurley... I don't know..." she said quietly. Patrick rested a hand on her wet shoulder, squeezing it encouragingly.

"We're not forcing it on you but, we want you safe." Andy added thoughtfully. Sam met his gaze & a silent understanding passed through them, before it freaked out the other guys. Now they were use to it. Andy agreed reluctantly, "Let's go Joe." They left without another word.

"Man, I stink," Patrick murmured to himself. Sam cracked open an eye, peering at her pale companion.

"Then get in 'Trick," Sam deadpanned. He coughed on his own salvia.

"Are you sure that's really a good idea?" He asked cursing himself mentally.

"Not like its gonna lead to sex, right? Besides you act like I've never seen you naked," Sam said matter of factly.

"That's because you haven't, & no, I guess it wouldn't lead to that," Patrick bit back.

"Point taken, but now your point's invalid because of the last part," Sam sneered. Patrick grumbled something indecipherable & tugged his shirt over his head, after removing his fedora though. Soon Patrick stuttered when it came to his black boxer briefs, tight enough to where the mind needed little imagination. "C'mon, I need someone to cuddle with!" Sam whined.

"Quit you're whining princess Sam," Patrick quipped back. Sam fell silent, Patrick removed his boxers, & turned around to find Sam pouting. Sam's eyes teetered over Stump Jr. "Okay had an eye full? Stop gawking!" He said scampering to get into the tub.

***

Sam relaxed against Patrick's chest, both in complete silence. Patrick's arm was perched around Sam's shoulders. He felt weird, considering the fact this girl, under his arm slept with one of his closest friends. But she was different from other girls, standards couldn't be set for her.

"How long?" Patrick asked quietly. It seemed that talking any louder would allow the whole world to hear. Sam looked at him through clouded brown eyes. She dreamed of this one day; together with a proper boyfriend, sharing memories of times long ago, whether good or bad, they would be brought up without the bat of a lash.

"A month or so after meeting Pete. I-I thought he loved me... boy was I wrong," Sam murmured into his chest. Patrick wrapped pale, yet comforting arms around Sam's body. "He always made suggestions like that; making out, sex... he almost killed me." She said deathly quiet. Patrick sighed heavily, then their eyes caught one other. They looked at each other. Examining.

"Sa-m," her name came out broken. His moss green eyes staring at Sam's lips as he tried speaking.

"Yea," she questioned cocking her head to the side. Patrick blushed furiously, eyes dropping to the water they sat in, & he built up enough courage. He kissed her, awkwardly at that. Sam kissed him back, hands roaming over his chest. Patrick smiled into the kiss, hands exploring Sam's chest eagerly. She moaned, hand wrapping around him & causing his breath to hitch. He gripped her wrist lightly.

"No," he breathed opening his eyes, "Not like this, not here." He murmured seeing the sad look flash in Sam's eyes. Patrick cupped her face, running a thumb over her cheek lovingly.

"Kay... I suggest we finish cleaning ourselves right?" She questioned innocently. Patrick laughed & nodded.


	4. Coping

¡Fall Out Boy!

~10:30 P.M~

"Sooo far away, & I need you to know. So far away... & I need you to, need you to know," Sam sang along with the ending of Avenged Sevenfold's 'So Far Away.' She shed one tear in remembrance of their fallen brother, Jimmy 'The Rev' Sullivan. She never met him, but Matt & them could see Jimmy in her.

"Why do you sing that song? It usually makes you all depressed &, mopey," Pete asked before stuffing his face with potato chips. Sam gave him the look.

"Cause, Jimmy was an amazing musician & composer of music. Not to mention he's sexy as fuck, so back the fuck off my musical Avenged Sevenfold dick bro!" Sam replied as the microwave signalled the ending of popcorn kernels' lives. He laughed as Joe & Andy came into the kitchen.

"Hey sis, feel better?" Andy asked hugging Sam from behind as she pouring the buttery deliciousness into a bowl. She pressed back against him to retaliate the hug & to stop from getting butter on his shirt.

"Jess, so when do we leave?" Sam asked over her shoulder as she washed, & dried her hands. Pete watched Sam as she leaned against the counter, her movements screaming 'help me' or 'please, shoot me.' But he remained silent, & his gaze never wavering from her. He took notice to Patrick's eyes watching her just as intent as his.

"To pick up you're stuff? Tomorrow morning I guess, that alright?" Andy questioned snagging a few pieces of popcorn as he released Sam. She rolled her eyes, swatting away his hand harmlessly.

"Yes it is. Now, we watch 'The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo'!" She exclaimed with glee. Sam had seen the movie billions of times, she never grew bored of it like Andy with 'Star Wars'... or books for that matter. Everyone found a comfortable place in the living room.

***

Andy's blue eyes flickered over his friends as they snored soundly, the movie had ended a half hour ago, no one felt like moving so they talked until everyone began to drift off. Pete fell asleep with his arms curled around Patrick, who's glasses were on the floor near his head, & hat perched crookedly on his head somehow. Pete's legs stretched over, barely resting on Joe's as his head was tilted back to rest on the couch cushion, mouth slightly ajar from the angle. Sam's arms were wrapped loosely around his waist, head resting on his shoulder. A thin sliver of drool hanging from her mouth connected with his shirt. Andy smiled softly. Granted Sam wasn't blood, she was Andy's little sister, one he was willing to protect.

~The Next Morning~ 10:00 A.M

The kitchen was full of people, all crowding around the island. Brendon & Ryan decided to drop by for a visit, Sam of course overjoyed to see familiar faces didn't mind to say the least. Patrick & Joe found their own corner, sipping their coffee as they made small talk. Pete rambled to Brendon about a recent party, while Ryan played with his fork. Sam- with the help of Andy- made breakfast for everyone.

"Everyone sit so we can serve you!" Sam ordered, everyone reluctantly listened the first time. After everyone had their food the real conversations began; whether with people right next to you... or across the table there was always something to marvel about.

"So you got to meet Tony Hawk? That's fuckin' amazing," Pete said as Brendon continued. Both laughing at odd past times. Sam sat there smiling as she ate, learning new & useful information.

***

Sam dressed to go with Andy to pick up her stuff from home. They drove listening to Papa Roach's 'Lifeline.' She bobbed her head to the beat, a small smile on her face until she came to her house. Andy reached over the car's console, & squeezed Sam's hand for encouragement.

"C'mon, let's do this." He said. Sam nodded & got out the car, handing Andy her keys & remaining behind him as they approached the house. Andy unlocked the door & pushed it open, it creaked, Sam blinked. She laced her fingers with Andy's, he held fast to hers.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Sam's father's boomed. He stomped over to them, acting as if Andy wasn't there until he stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked rudely.

"I'm Andy, Hurley. You're daughter's friend," Andy spoke confidently, disregarding her father's menacing 6 ft frame.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Sam rarely seen her father drunk but he was wasted already, he swayed slightly from side to side.

"Sam will be staying with my friends & I for her remainder of highschool, knowing how good she is at academics she will probably graduate sooner." Andy explained arm in front of Sam just in case. She clung to his shirt, brown eyes wide with fear, & wonder.

"Fine. You can have her," her dad grumbled & moved from the door's space. Both Andy & Sam squeezed past him, heading to her room.

***

Andy cleaned out Sam's dresser as she chucked hygiene products into her backpack. He finished before her & took a seat on her computer chair, spinning slightly as he waited. She flung the bag into the floor & plopped down on her bed, sighing deeply. Andy moved over to her.

"You alright Sammy?" He asked resting a hand on her arm. Sam glanced at him with hopeless eyes.

"Right now... far from it..." she sighed again. Andy sat on her, straddling her narrow waist. They were family, her & Andy, & they were oddly close. Like Andy always touched Sam when she was talking to other guys.

"Just a rough patch. You'll bounce back, you have to," he murmured hugging her. Sam nodded into his shoulder.

"I will?" Sam questioned unsure, her future looked bleak in her eyes.

"You will. I have faith," Andy murmured. She suggested the leave, so they did just that, & stopped at McDonald's for a large Carmel Frappé.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Fall Out Boy!

~Five Months Later~

Patrick & Sam had yet to be anything more than friends, Patrick was too scared, & Sam was busy living it up on tour. He loved watching her bound around the stage as much as the next guy, or pervert as Patrick sometimes thought of himself. The fans adored her, & the way she interacted with FOB & them. Sam was the hype man of the band, inventing & adding new things to add flare to each of their performances.

***

Another night, another performance, same as every show. All of them bowing before racing back stage & to their bus to cool down. Patrick had noticed a change in Sam's behaviour. She'd kept throwing Pete glances, & Pete threw them back less subtly. They knew they'd be ruined if Pete got caught screwing a minor, granted Sam was almost sixteen. 'Still illegal,' Patrick thought as his eyes caught Pete toying with Sam's hand.

"Sam..." Pete's began before dropping dangerously quiet. Not even a soul could hear the small conversation being exchanged between the reckless twins. Sam smiled deviously.

"Petey, baby-" Sam stopped when she glanced over a Patrick, catching his eyes. Joe & Andy went out to celebrate another job well done, leaving only Pete, Patrick, & Sam on the bus. He went ridged, besides the fact she caught him & he understood their intentions for that night but then... Sam murmured something to Pete.

He smirked over at Patrick, "Alright." Patrick stopped breathing when Sam held his gaze as she laid kisses to Pete's jawline until she found his lips, kissing him forcefully & still holding his eyes. Patrick adjusted himself as subtly as possible, but Sam's gaze (Pete's included) track the small, almost unnoticeable movement.

"Told yah." Sam whispered teasingly to Pete. He rolled his eyes, arms snaking around her as he pulled her in for another harsh kiss. Pete nipped graciously at Sam's neck, meeting Patrick's shocked green as he licked up the column of her throat. Patrick gulped & quickly exited the bus. He slammed into the side of the bus, breathing ragged as his brain tried to process what he just witnessed. Then, Pete appeared five feet from him.

"... No, you stay over there. Away fr-" Patrick began but Pete moved to fast, hand cupped over his mouth as he grabbed both of Patrick's wrists in one hand & pinned them above his head. Patrick pulled his wrists, trying to free himself. He kept prying even when Pete dropped his face to the crook of his neck, he kept prying even though Pete's warm breath against his cool skin made him shiver, he kept fighting as he ignored his growing erection. He kept fight because he never felt so alive. So good.

"You know you want this," Pete made his point by grounding his hips against Patrick's, both groaning quietly as their erections brushed against the denim. "Stop fighting. Let us show you the way. All of us." He hisses.

"Us?" Patrick asked opening his eyes he had no idea he closed. One brown, & two pairs of blue eyes stared at him, all three pairs of eyes sharing the same spark. The faces accompanied by the eyes all had the same shit eating smirk. "You-"

"Yea, us too. Now are we gonna... yah now, or talk?" Pete asked looking to Sam. Sam looked to Joe & Andy, seeing hopeful smiles on their faces.

"You two go inside, he needs some... convincing, we'll bring him in as soon as possible," Sam said sweetly.

"But-" Andy began but Sam meshed her lips with his. Patrick watched in disbelief, she used tongue, he was positive. She released him & Andy was smiling highly, then nodded dumbly & stumbled onto the bus. Joe looked at Sam & kissed her softly, fingers just touching her chin.

"See you three inside," Joe said suggestively before disappearing inside the bus. Sam strutted over to Pete & Patrick, she kissed Pete then Patrick, before they all shared a three way kiss. Patrick was left breathless, hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat of playing & completion flushed with the current situation.

"So... you in?" Sam asked tossing Pete a glance. He grinned toothly.

"Yea are yah? You could have this everyday," he purred into the singer's ear lowly. His hand running over Patrick's straining bulge before squeezing it roughly, he chocked in surprise as a throaty moan escaped his slightly parted mouth. Both Pete & Sam threw their head back to share a laugh of amusement.

"Can't hear yah 'Trick, speak up," Sam asked sucking a dark mark on his pale, almost translucent skin. He nodded before humming a yes. "Good now the fun begins." Sam said seductively.

"Trust me Pattycakes. You won't regret it," Pete said sucking on his earlobe. Patrick moaned in response as Sam led him to the bus, Pete busying himself with sucking on his ear & running his hands through Patrick's dirty blonde locks.

***

Even the next morning when Patrick awoke to Sam nude on top of him, Pete between his legs, & Andy tucked under a blanket with Joe. He still thought of the time he just wanted Sam. She had an affect on him, like she did the others. They were willing to do more when she was thrown into the mix. Patrick didn't mind. He just stared at the ceiling, smiling smally as he remembered last night. Reliving the touches, sounds spilling from each of his friends, his lovers mouths, not to mention the amazing bj Pete had given.

"They were right. No regrets," he murmured folding his hands behind his head. Eyes sliding closed.

"Damn right no regrets," Andy replied quietly.

"Told you," Sam's voice butted in. Patrick felt her & Pete shift but didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Yea, told you nonbeliever," Pete grumbled.

"Shun the nonbeliever," Joe added, his voice rough & heavy with sleep. Patrick smiled, & drifted back to sleep. He couldn't wait for after tonight's concert...

~The End~


End file.
